The NMR Facility for Biomedical Studies provides advanced NMR spectroscopic capabilities for the use of qualified research scientists engaged in health related research. A 250 MHz high resolution spectrometer is presently available for use. A 600 MHz spectrometer is under construction. The spectrometers are multi-nuclear instruments, computer-interfaced, and suitable for correlation spectroscopy, double-irradiation experiments, nuclear Overhauser effect studies on biomolecules. In addition to user service, collaborative research, training, and core research on instrumentation and application techniques are performed.